


Satisfied

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on theories from the WonderCon Spoilers of the Wedding that we received today) The wedding of Alec and Lydia, what could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

Alec was ready to respond to the question, almost ready to respond, very almost ready to respond.  
He was in no way ready to respond.  
He needed something to happen, anything, in fact, even...  
Magnus.  
Apparently, the angels looked down on Alec with the greatest gifts in mind as blue sparks erupted from the doors and they flew open to reveal Magnus Bane, looking... himself.  
“Sorry I'm late,” Magnus announced loudly as he entered, “I had to make an entrance.”  
Alec felt a smile pull at his lips as he looked at the majestic warlock, then he heard his mother's voice as she stood up from the seat.  
“What is the Warlock doing here?” She roared throughout the room, hissing out Magnus' species as though it were poisonous to say. She quickly made her way over to him, hands on her hips and looked down her nose at him, “why are you here?”  
Magnus waved a hand and let out a small laugh, then his eyes moved across the room and settled on Alec, “this is between me and your son.”  
He practically pushed past Maryse, leaving her almost stunned. Everyone was silent as they watched Magnus walk up the aisle, Magnus was the only one in the room watching Alec the entire time. He grinned and stopped nearby, Alec tightened his fists and fought a smile.  
“Magnus.”  
“Alexander.”  
There is was, that name again, Magnus always said Alec's name like that and it honestly sent a shiver through Alec as he heard it. He suddenly felt the need to hear Magnus say it again, he needed Magnus to whisper it into his ear and then tell him that they belonged together. Alec stepped towards Magnus, he glanced back to Lydia, then to Izzy, then to Jace before finally looking back to Magnus.  
“Izzy invited you?”  
“Perhaps,” Magnus shrugged, his mouth formed a half smile, “and how could I miss the Shadowhunter wedding of the century?”  
“You... There...” Alec let out a sigh as he struggled to form his words, “it's been cancelled.”  
Magnus froze, and then seemed to look around in a panic, “what... what do you mean?”  
“Alec?” Lydia asked from where she stood.  
Alec ignored her and stepped towards Magnus again, he was closer now, close enough to lean in and kiss him, “I mean,” he began in a low whisper, “I'm not getting married, screw this, I don't need to lie about it anymore,” he leaned in closer to Magnus, the warlock seemed to pull back slightly, then Alec continued, “I don't want this, I don't want to have to marry someone I can never love for the sake of my family, I love my family, sure, but I also deserve to be with someone I love, someone who loves me too. I deserve to be with you,” he leaned in and closed his eyes, preparing for a kiss.  
“Alec?” Lydia's voice again, “Alec?”  
He opened his eyes, Lydia was in front of him, she cocked her head to the side, “are you okay?”  
“Uh,” Alec cleared his throat and glanced around the room, no Magnus to be seen, not even a streak of red hair or a blue spark of magic, but the image of Magnus stayed in his mind. He stepped back, away from Lydia and shook his head, “sorry... Sorry I...” He glanced around the room again, hoping maybe Magnus would pop up out of a portal, although perhaps he wouldn't be able to get through without an invitation. If he stalled for a few minutes longer, perhaps Magnus would show up, but how do you stall your own wedding? He went to speak again but stopped when Lydia began.  
“You don't want this,” she looked down, “I know you don't, and I know we'll end up miserable,” she shrugged, “Alec, if you want to stop the wedding, tell me right now, but don't let me live through a lie.”  
“I...” Alec was almost speechless as he looked at the woman, she didn't seem too upset, but the hope had disappeared from her expression, “I want to stop the wedding, there's someone I need to see.”  
“Then go see them,” Lydia replied with a smile, “I have a feeling they'll want to see you too.”  
What a swift use of pronouns, Alec grinned at Lydia not giving a gender to the person he wanted to see, she must have known. Alec ran out of the room, undoing his bowtie as he ran.  
“Running away from your problems, Alexander?”  
“Magnus,” Alec was full of relief when he saw Magnus stood near him, he was grinning as he rushed towards the warlock, “Magnus you're... why are you out here?”  
“I couldn't bring myself to ruin your wedding,” Magnus shrugged, “why are you out here?”  
“I stopped it, well, Lydia and I did,” he smiled and reached out to grab Magnus' hand, “I had to see you, talk to you, tell you that... you were right.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, and I also wanted to... Kiss you,” he admitted and then leaned down, slowly, until his lips met the Warlock's. His first kiss was just as electric as Izzy told him it would be, his skin tickled, as Magnus had said and his heart began to race, just as Magnus had said. He pulled Magnus' hand around his waist and smiled into the kiss, he then moved his hand to cup Magnus' face as the kiss deepened even more. It felt like years before they pulled apart, Alec was still smiling as he looked down at the warlock. Magnus was the first to look away as he noticed several figures behind Alec.  
Maryse, Robert, Clary, Simon, Lydia, Jace and Izzy. Each of their expressions seemed unique.  
Maryse's eyes darted around the two men, her expression was pure confusion and shock. Robert only looked disappointed as he turned away. Clary's mouth was beginning to form a smile, the vampire next to her seemed proud to be seeing the sight in front of him, Lydia held her head up high as she looked at the man she was no longer going to marry, Jace – still hurt from previous moments – was doing his best to smile and Izzy was grinning from ear to ear.  
Alec looked back to Magnus, then down at their hands that were still linked together, “so,” he looked back up into Magnus' eyes, “I think that... perhaps I could be falling in love with you.”


End file.
